Tales of the Artistic Stalker
by Utaste1513
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has always been that really weird kid who sits in the back of the room and never talks to anyone. Sakura haruno is the captain of the cheer team, smart, beautiful, and talented. Sasuke is madly in love with Sakura. Sakura doesn't even know that Sasuke exists. AU
1. Chapter 1

**So my first fanfic! Please bare with me, i know I'm not the best writer, I'm just trying to improve my writing skills, and what better than to start writing fanfiction! **

* * *

I walked down the narrow sidewalk. Bag slung over my one shoulder, both hands firmly gripping the lone strap that was keeping it from falling off.

I watched the cars wiz by me, one unintentionally sending water up to drench me from head to toe.

I sighed,

I hate people.

"Hey! Teme!"

Oh joy, and just when I thought things couldn't get any worse.

I turned my head to see a giant orange blob running at me with great speed. I stopped walking to let him catch up with me.

I sighed again.

Once he was at my side he questioned me about my drenched state.

"Why are you all wet?"

I just rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"Hey!" he ran to catch back up with me. "You didn't answer my question."

"No shit."

He crossed his arms. Pouting like a little child.

"You're an asshole. You know that?"

I just shrugged my shoulders and kept on walking. Praying he would go away if I didn't talk to him.

He didn't.

So I just kept pretending to listen to his nonsense. Then he stopped abruptly.

"Hey! What's this!?"

I turned to look at him, "what's what?" he shoved his hand into my coat pocket, taking out the piece of paper that was in there.

Shit.

He unfolded the paper, looking at the drawing, he started to laugh. I glared at him.

"Really sasuke? Another picture of sakura? You're like, obsessed!" I finally snatched it out of his dirty hands, and put it back in my pocket. I looked at him; through gritted teeth I growled,

"I'm not obsessed."

"Are you sure? Because_ I'm_ pretty sure that's like your two hundredth drawing of her" he retorted, trying to stop himself from laughing again. I started to walk away. I really didn't want to deal with him right now, and In all honesty, he was probably right.

He caught back up with me for the second time. "Dude I'm sorry, but you really are kinda borderline stalking her."

I shoved my hands in my pockets. I was so not in the mood.

I turned to him "why don't you just go and make out with your freak of a girlfriend or something?"

His face turned red as a tomato "Hinata is not a freak!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? Because anyone who doesn't have pupils is a freak in my book" he was pissed.

I smirked.

"Neji doesn't have pupils either. Does that make him a freak too? He asks the stupidest questions.

"Yes naruto, that also makes him a freak." He glared, trying to look as intimidating as possible.

It wasn't working

"Seriously, why are we even friends?" another stupid question.

"Because, naruto, I'm a nobody, and you're a nobody, so we might as well be nobody's together."

Naruto smiled an annoyingly large smile and put his arm around my shoulder. I just shook my head and brushed it off. He looked hurt at first, but then noticed we had come to the driveway of my house.

Stupid dobe.

We said goodbye to each other and then went our separate ways.

I seriously hate people.


	2. Chapter 2

I guess I don't hate _everyone. _

I didn't hate my parents. I kinda don't hate naruto, I don't hate my brother, I have a couple other friends that I don't hate either.

And I certainly don't hate _her._

I really don't know what caused my "obsession", as naruto would call it. Me, sakura, and naruto were very close in grade school, we were pretty much inseparable. I remember Naruto had the biggest crush on her back then, I did too, but unlike him, I kept it a secret. He eventually grew out of it, thankfully, once he met that hyuga freak.

I didn't though, and when we got into junior high we just kind of just stopped talking, naruto and I met our own group of people and so did she. And as we grew older we just grew farther and farther apart until she forgot about us completely.

And at the same time my feelings grew stronger and stronger.

I didn't know if it was puberty or hormones or a combination of both, but I hated myself for it. And the worst part was that I knew she would never return the feelings.

I put my bag and coat on the couch, and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a cup out of the cabinet and poured myself some water. It was deadly quiet, just like always.

I've lived alone for a long time.

my parents died when I was about six, murdered by the mafia, and my brother left a couple years later, saying that he needed to avenge there death.

Sure, it got lonely sometimes, but I liked the peace and quiet, it was…soothing, a lot more soothing that the loud obnoxious high school, with annoying teenagers yelling and screaming at each other.

I put the cup in the sink, going back into the living room; I picked up my coat and backpack and headed to my room.

My house was relatively big for someone who was only sixteen, an orphan, and didn't have a job. But my parents were rich, and so they left me and my brother a fortune.

I threw my bag on the bed and hung my coat on the back of my chair. Taking the drawing of sakura out of the pocket, I unfolded it and smiled.

It had been one of my best drawings of her yet, I had finally gotten the eyes and nose just right, and I was so proud.

I took out a folder that was hidden in the back of my desk drawer; it had every picture of sakura I had ever drawn. I tucked the latest drawing safely into the right pocket of the folder and placed it back in its hiding place.

I know what you're thinking, I'm a total freak and must be some creepy stalker, and your right, I probably am.

It's just, there's something about drawing her, it makes me feel like she didn't totally erase me from her life.

It makes me feel like we never stopped being friends.

* * *

**Yay new chapter! And a really sappy and creepy sasuke! **


	3. Chapter 3

AI opened my eyes, squinting at the brightness coming from my window.

I hated mornings.

I really really hated mornings.

I sat up, moaning, I looked around the room, I couldn't see much since my eyes were still trying to adjust to the light.

I threw the covers off of my body, I instantly felt a chill run down my side, I moaned again.

I moved so I was sitting on the end of the bed, my feet touching the cold wooden floor. I put my head in my hands.

I sighed.

I got off my bed, holding onto my end table keep me steady, _Thank god it's Friday. _

I walked slowly to the door, I opened it, and headed for the bathroom, getting ready to take a shower; I took my cloths off and turned the water on so it was boiling hot, stepping in I felt immensely better.

I just stood there, not moving, letting the water fall on my face, I closed my eyes.

My mind wondering to the dream I had last night.

I was about eight when they first started.

It always began with me walking down the street, coming home from school; I was always six in the dream.

I would then stop when I came to the end driveway, and I would always see a trail of blood.

Sometimes it was only one trail, other times it was two.

This time it was only one.

I would follow the trail, I had no idea why, I knew what I would see, what would be in the house,_ who_ would be in the house, but I just couldn't stop myself.

I cringed every time I saw what was on inside the doorframe. My father's mangled, bloody, and broken body lying lifelessly on the wooden floor, his head nowhere to be seen.

I didn't know why I kept walking, it was like a reflex, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop myself.

I then walked up the narrow flight of stairs that led to the upstairs hallway. And when I turned the corner, I would see my mother's neck with a sword to it, and my brother holding the sword.

I could barely contain my tears as I heard the pleas of my mother for him to have mercy on her.

He didn't.

And I watched as he swiftly cut her head off.

She didn't even have time to scream.

Her blood splattered everywhere, on the walls, on the carpet, on the celling,

on my brother.

I didn't move, I _couldn't _move, I was terrified that I was going to be next, I wasn't though, and instead of looking at me with murdered in his eyes, he smiled.

I felt like I was going to throw up.

He put his sword away, and slowly walked up to where I was standing, bent down and picked me up.

I was terrified, sure. But I was only six. What could a six year old do in this kind of situation? What could anyone do in this kind of situation?

So I just clung to the fabric of his shirt and started sobbing.

He kept on telling me everything was going to be alright, everything was going to be ok, and that he loves me, and I should never forget that.

I just kept sobbing.

Then I would wake up.

I opened my eyes. Sighing, I quickly washed my hair and got out of the shower.

I had always been told it was a bunch of gang members that had killed my parents, and that apparently my dad had owed them money and refused to pay it, so they killed him and his wife

I believed it at first, but then I started having the dreams.

At first they were only little bits and pieces of my parent's murder, but then they started to get more real, more vivid, and I would cry and scream and my brother would be there every time to comfort me, to tell me that it was only a dream and that he would never do a thing like that.

And I would believe him.

They went for a way for a while, but they came back a couple months ago, and more bloody than ever.

I shook my head, it was depressing to think about these things, and I didn't need to put myself in a deeper depression then I was already in.

I walked into my room, grabbing a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt out of my dresser, and put them on; I then put my soul pair of shoes on, I grabbed my backpack and coat, and headed out the door.

I've always preferred walking over driving, even though I had a perfectly good car and had my license; I just found walking more beneficial. I also despised the smell of gasoline.

I got to the high school five minutes late as usual, I walked up the cement steps and pushed the heavy double doors open, the hallway was deserted, not one person in sight.

I smirked, _just how I like it, quiet. _

I walked down the hall slowly, taking my time heading for my first class of the day.

I opened the door to find no teacher in sight, and everyone talking, or really, screaming at each other.

_Jesus Christ! It sounds like a zoo in here!_

"Sasuke! Over here!"

I saw naruto waving at me like an idiot, patting the seat next to him.

I walked over and planted myself in the seat, taking out my sketchbook, I started to draw.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**yay for sasuke angst! And thanks everyone for all the reviews and faves, it means alot.**** :D **

**I promise you sakura will show up next chapter. ;3**


	4. Chapter 4

Ugh, today had been a total and utter bitch.

It was just like every other day; I sat in the back of the room like always, not talking, not really paying attention, alone, drawing in my sketchbook.

The teachers didn't really care though; I never failed a test and always did my homework, so they just left me alone, besides, to them it was just one less kid to take care of.

I was now headed to art. The best class of the day, partly because it was the only class that I enjoyed, and partly because it was the only class I had with _her._

With sakura.

I opened the door, I saw a couple kids already seated at the easels, others talking with their friends.

I headed for mine; happy that it was the last class of the day, I smiled and started to doddle on the sketchpad in front of me, then I heard her voice, her beautiful sweet voice.

I looked up to see her walk through the door.

Her short pretty pink hair framed her face perfectly, her large green eyes shined with happiness and she sat at her down at her own easel.

She was wearing that pink sun dress that I loved so much, and that complimented her curves wonderfully…

"Alright class, settle down"

I was brought back to reality by kakashi sensei's voice.

Kakashi had actually been a geology teacher when he first came here, but when the board found out he was skipping classes, and not teaching the material correctly, he got moved to the art department. Apparently the board thought that since he doesn't know how to teach, that the art department would be a good fit for him, seeing as art took minimal teaching ability. All you had to really do was tell the class what to draw and then grade the piece of art depending on how good it was.

"Today we are going to start our first major project, portrait drawing."

_Yes! That's my best area! This is going to be a breeze!_

"Now, I need you all to partner up! You will be drawing a portrait of your partner for this project!"

Shit.

I glared at kakashi, mentally cursing him for making me have pair up with some insolent, first rate ar-

I was cut off by kakashi's monotone voice "sakura, why don't you go with sasuke for this project."

My eyes went wide.

Then I heard sakura's panicked voice and my heat literally bust into a million little pieces.

"What? Why!? I'm already with ino!"

I sighed; I knew she wouldn't want to work with me, even if she was being forced to.

"Because, I said so Miss. Haruno." his voice stern.

"but-"

"No buts Miss. Haruno! You know your portrait skills are not as good as they could be, and sasuke is the best in the class!"

"But who will ino go with?" sakura asked.

"She can go with Mr. inuzuka "

Sakura crossed her legs and arms, pouting her lip out. She wasn't happy, not at all.

_She looks so cute when she's mad…_

"Sasuke!"

"Huh? What?" I sat upright, looking straight at kakashi sensei.

"Do you mind being partners with sakura?"

"n-no, not at all." _Dammit sasuke! Keep it together!_

"Then its settled, sakura you'll go with sasuke and ino you'll go with kiba."

I could see Kakashi smiled slyly under his mask.

It looked like he was about to say something else when the bell rang, everyone rushed out of the classroom, excited that it was the weekend.

I was in no hurry, so I took my time putting my art supplies back in my bag, as I leaned down to pick up a brush that had fallen of my easel, I saw a pair of light pink flats. I looked up.

It was her.

"Hi!"

I gulped.

"h-hello." Smooth sasuke, smooth.

"My names sakura." She extended her hand out for me to shake it; I just bent down to pick up another brush that had fallen.

"I know."

"Oh…well, here" she extended out her hand once again, which this time had a piece of paper in it.

I took it; looking at the numbers scribbled on it.

"It's my phone number, in case you need to contact me about the project or something."

I just nodded dumbly.

He phone number.

I'm holding sakura haruno phone number.

Holly freakin' hell.

"So I was thinking that we could meet together at your house, say Sunday? I wanna get an early start on this project seeing as portraits art really my strong suit in the art department…"

I looked up at her, she looked apprehensive.

My heart was beating at a very fast pace.

_Breathe sasuke, breath; she only wants to come over to your house, nothing major._

"Uh, sasuke?"

"Oh right, yeah, sure whatever, doesn't matter to me." I was trying to act as cool as possible.

It wasn't working.

"Great! I'll see you Sunday!"

I watched her pick up her book bag, walk out of the class room.

I let out a sigh of relief.

I grabbed my bag, running as fast as I could.

I need to find naruto, and fast.

* * *

**ugh, this chapter was very difficult to write! It took me pretty much the whole day! I'm ready to go to bed. **


	5. Chapter 5

I held the small piece of paper of which had sakura's phone number written on in front of naruto's face.

It was Saturday, around noon. Naruto had decided to pay me a little visit, which in naruto's mind really meant eat my food and use my shower, but what the hell did I care, not like anyone else lives here, I've got enough food and water to go around.

Naruto also lives by himself, his parents were both marines and they died fighting in the war; he had lived with his aunt for a while, but decided to move out a couple of years ago.

He wasn't as well off as me though, so he bought the only thing he could afford, a really small apartment in the worse part of town.

I offered to buy him a bigger house in a better part of the neighborhood, but he declined, saying that he couldn't live with the thought of knowing I owed his house.

His only family now was his grandpa, who lived in a retiring home and his uncle iruka, who was in jail.

Naruto took the piece of paper out of my hands.

Squinting, he tried read the small cursive.

"You really need to get yourself a pair of glasses; you're practically blind if you can't read something that's right in front of your face."

He just grunted, bringing the piece of paper closer to his face, trying to get a better look.

He read out the words that were above the numbers.

"Sakura's...phone…number." it took him a while to proses what he just said, but then he smirked.

"How in the hell did you get sakura's phone number? Did you sell a body part for it or something?" He laughed at his own joke.

How pathetic.

"No, were partners in art." I said through gritted teeth, snatching the piece of paper from naruto. Placing it safely back in my pant pocket.

"And why would she choose you as her partner? I thought she didn't know you existed."

I glared.

"She doesn't know you exist either." It was a low blow, I know, but it was all I had for a comeback.

"Don't remind me, we all use to be so close, I just wish I knew why she totally forgot about us."

"You and me both." I looked at the shoes. Then back up at naruto.

"Well, look on the bright side, maybe you'll become friends again, or more." He wiggled his eyebrows and licked his lips.

I rolled my eyes, Dumbass.

"Whatever, nothing's going to happen, she's just going to come over so-"

"Wait, hold up, you mean come over as in come over to your house come over?! Like, you and her, in a house, with a lot of beds and no one around to hear you-"

I slapped the back of his head.

"Hey! What was that for?

"For being a pervert."

Glaring at me, he opened his mouth, probably about to say some half assed comeback, when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" naruto exclaimed as he jumped of the couch and ran for my front door.

I just shrugged my shoulders; I really didn't want to get up anyway.

Then I heard a loud yell.

"Holy shit!"

I got off the couch immediately, quickly, I walked to where naruto was standing and looked out the door, no one was there.

Then I looked down.

My eyes widened.

There, laying bloody and unconscious on my front step was sakura.

_Fuck. _

* * *

**I love cliffhangers. 3 I know you people reading this probably don't, but I do. **

**Soooo…I wonder what happened to sakura, poor poor unconscious sakura….**


	6. Chapter 6

I quickly picked sakura up bridle style, taking her in the house and laying her down on the couch.

_Jesus! She's heaver that she looks!_

I turned to naruto, who was pretty much having a spaz attack.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my-"

"Naruto!"

"Yes."

"Will you please shut up?!"

"Right, sorry."

I rubbed my temples.

"Can you go into the kitchen and grab me the first aid kit? It on top of the refrigerator."

"Yes sir!" he saluted me.

Idiot.

I turned to sakura, looking more closely at her wounds. They didn't look hospital worthy, but whoever did this to her wasn't playing around. She had a deep gash on her right arm that went from her shoulder to her hand. A few minor bruises and scratches, and another large cut on her forehead going all the way across.

I grabbed her hand, squeezing it.

Naruto came back with first aid kit in hand, sitting next to me, he handed it to me.

I opened it up and took out the antihistamine and spread it on her two bigger wounds, and then wrapped them with bandages.

I turned to naruto.

"Naruto, can you get me a wet rag?"

He nodded, getting up, he walked back into the kitchen; he came out a minute later, his left hand carrying the rag.

I took it from him and started to clean the other, less severe injuries.

"So who do you think did this to her?" naruto asked, looking at sakura.

I just shrugged my shoulders. "I have no idea."

"Do…do you think they tried to...you know…" naruto's voice cracked as he tried to bring up a very sensitive topic.

It really hadn't crossed my mind until naruto said something, I looked at sakura's face, bloody and cut up, she looked so helpless, she looked dead, I gulped, I was terrified, sure, but I wasn't going to let naruto know that. No. someone had to keep calm in this situation, and naruto was defiantly not calm.

"I…I don't know, let's just not think about that right now, ok?"

"Alright…"

After I finished cleaning her cuts, I put the antihistamine and bandages back into the first aid kit and put the rag on top of that, I handed it to naruto and he took the items back into the kitchen.

I got up off the couch and picked her up.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

I turned to naruto.

"Well I'm pretty sure she's not going to wake up any time soon, so I'm taking her up to my room, she can sleep there for the night."

Naruto just nodded and followed me up the stairs into my room; I heard naruto whispered quietly "you better not try anything funny." I turned and glared at him, he held his arms up in deference "sorry" he whispered again.

I placed her carefully on my bed and tucked her under the covers.

"So then where will you sleep?" naruto asked.

"I'll just sleep in itachi's old room."

"But you haven't gone in there since he left!"

He was right, after he left I refused to go in there, fearing that if I touched, or moved something out of place, that if he came back he would be pissed, seeing as he didn't let me in his room even when he was still around.

"But what if she wakes up?"

I walked to my closet and pulled out a sleeping bag, throwing it at naruto I exclaimed, "You'll be staying with her."

"What? Why?"

"Like you said, someone needs to be here when she wakes up."

Naruto threw the sleeping bag back at me. "Well why can't you do it?"

"Because I don't want to." I threw it back at him, this time it hit him right in the face, which sent him flying backwards.

I walked out of my room and headed down the stairs when I heard naruto scream.

"You just don't want to sleep in here because you know you wouldn't be able to control your urge to look at her tits!"

I stopped mid step and closed my eyes, trying to keep myself from going back upstairs to strangle him.

"Dipshit, stop acting like a child and just watch her until she wakes up!" I screamed back.

"Fine!"

I shook my head and continued down the stairs and into itachi's old room.

It felt weird to be in his room, seeing that I had never really been allowed in here before, this was really the first time I saw what it looked like on the inside. It was relatively normal looking, clean, light pale blue walls and a hard wood floor; the bed was placed in the far left corner, a closet in the other. There was also a little bedside table and a dresser.

I walked slowly across the room, heading for the bed. I hovered a bit, afraid that if I touched anything it would break instantly.

I lowered myself on the side of the bed and looked around once again.

_It's probably so bare because he took all his belonging when he left. _

I looked at the bedside table, turning on the lamp that rested on it; I opened the soul drawer that it had.

There were some old journals in there; I picked one up, opening it to the most recent date.

I gasped.

7/3/2000, they day that mom and dad were killed.

I started to read the entry, as I kept reading, my face grew paler and paler, and I could feel myself start to physically shake.

"No." I whispered.

My head immediately shot up when I hear a scream. _Sakura._

Then I heard naruto's panicked voice.

"Sasuke!"

I dropped the notebook and ran out of the room, quickly running up the stairs, as I entered my room I went completely still.

_Itachi. _

* * *

**Dun dun duuu! So I want to finish this story soon, maybe 2 or 3 more chapters? I don't know yet. :/**


	7. Chapter 7

_This can't be happening, this seriously can't be happening!_

I was trying to keep calm, I really was, but the sight in front of me was just too…_morbid_.

Naruto was laying on the floor, holding his own injured, and very bloody leg. Sakura was sitting upright in the bed, a knife pressed to her neck.

_Damn itachi._

"Why hello little brother, so nice of you to join us." His bright, twisted smile was just to sickening to look at.

I cringed "what the hell are you doing here itachi?" his name like poison in my mouth.

He looked down at sakura, his smile widening "Just thought I'd visit some of your old friends."

Gripping the knife tightly, he made a small cut on her neck, causing a small amount of blood to trickle down it. Sakura closed her eyes, and started to breath heavily.

"Let her go itachi." I stepped forward, but immediately stopped as he grabbed sakura's pink locks and pulled them upward, making her whimper.

"Itachi stop!"

"why should I?" he pulled her hair once again, this time harder, she tried to free herself from his grip, but he just chuckled and stabbed her left hand.

She screamed a blood curdling scream.

"Itachi!"

"Would you just shut up and calm down? I'm not going to kill your pretty little girlfriend." He let go of her hair and started to walk to where I was standing.

I glared at him, "she's not my girlfriend."

"Oh but you want her to be, and she hasn't given you the light of day since what? 7th grade?"

My glare intensified.

"And I bet you have no idea why she just decided to forget about you and Blondie over here completely, right?" He indicated to naruto by kicking him in the stomach, which caused naruto to double over in pain.

I growled "you bastard! Like you have the righ-"

He cut me off, his voice becoming very soft and quiet, I could barely hear him.

"You know I didn't enjoy killing mom and dad, I mean, they were my family, but a job is a job, and blood money is blood money."

I choked on my own words.

"A job?" I whispered.

He just smirked and walked back over to sakura; she was looking down at her lap and playing with her hands. He cupped her cheek, and then forcefully pushed her face up to look at mine.

"A job given by our dear sakura's father."

Sakura eyes were filled with sadness, then she started cry.

"Sakura…is that true?"

"I'm so sorry sasuke." She hiccupped, as she sobbed into her hands.

"Is that why you've been ignoring me and naruto all this time?"

She just nodded.

"You see sasuke, pinkies dad wasn't to found of our father, thought that he was a threat to his company, so he hired me to get rid of him."

I could feel the anger start to boil up, the way he spoke with no emotion, like that what he did was nothing, it made me sick.

"Why'd you kill mom then, she had nothing to with dads company?"

"Because, I couldn't have mother getting in the way, she would have just called the cops the first chance she got, so I got rid of her as well."

I was furious, how could he just stand there and talk about our parent's deaths like it was nothing? It just showed how sick and twisted he really was.

"So all those dreams I had, the nightmares, the sleepless nights, it was all real?"

He smirked, but before he could say anything a shot rang through the house, and itachi dropped to the floor.

He had been shot.

Blood was spilling onto the carpet from his wound, the knife falling out of his hands.

Silence rung through the room, everyone's eyes were wide as they stared at itachi's lifeless body.

A man came barging through the door, dressed in all camo and I gun in hand, he scoped the room before putting his weapon at his side. He kneeled down to naruto's side.

"Ai we got an injured one, bring the gurney."

A girl, probably in her late twenty's, and another man walked in carrying the said gurney, and they lifted naruto onto it and took him out of the room.

The one, who was previously kneeling next to naruto, looked at me and sakura.

"You kids all right?"

We both just dumbly nodded our heads.

"Sorry you had to see that, but that was the only way we could take him down without putting any of you in danger." He looked down at itachi's body and shook his head.

"We had been following this one for a while, finally tracked him down, good think we got here when we did, looked like you kids were in a real predicament."

We both just nodded our heads again, and breathed out a sigh of relief.

After they took itachi's body and naruto to the hospital, sakura and I were the only ones left.

I turned to her.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**Yay new chapter! So I'm hoping for one more chapter, which means a lot of sasusaku! Can't wait to write it!**


	8. Chapter 8

After I bandaged sakuras hand and cleaned up the cut on her neck, we went to the roof, where we always use to go to just talk when we were little.

She still wasn't looking me fully in the eye; she just kept eyes on her hands like it was all her fault for what happened today.

I took her face my hands and made her look at me, those big green eyes looking like they were starting right into my soul.

"Why didn't you tell me about your father?"

She looked like she was about to burst into tears again.

"Because I just couldn't! My father told me I had to keep it a secret or he would have ordered for you to be killed as well, I just didn't want anything bad happening to you." Her voice shook as she spoke.

"You could have still talked to me, to naruto. You still could have been our friend."

"I just couldn't deal with the quilt of knowing that it was my father's fault you were in so much pain. It hurt me so much I just stopped talking to you all together, and if I would have kept talking to naruto it would look like I didn't like you or something, and I didn't want you to get that Idea, I just was so scared and I-"

I cut her off by putting my lips lightly onto hers. She squeaked like a mouse, but kissed me back. I smiled through the kiss and so did she.

I broke away, and smirked as I saw her dazed and confused face, she was stuttering like a child.

_How cute._

"You talk too much when you're worried, you know that?"

She then proceeded to kiss me back, and I didn't object.

"And do you know you're still a total bastard."

My smirked widened, and we sat there in comfortable silence, until sakura spoke up.

"So what now?" she asked as she kept her gaze on the dark star lit sky.

"We go back to normal I guess, you have nothing to hide anymore, and I have nothing to worry about."

She smiled, "I'd like that."

I stood up and brushed myself off, then extended my hand to her, she took it, and I started to lead her off the roof.

"Where are we going?"

"To go visit naruto, he probably wants to hear all about what just went down in the last fifteen minutes."

"Even the kissing?"

"Well, I guess we could leave that part out." I kissed her one more time on the cheek.

I smiled to myself. Everything was back to normal.

….

Off into the thick forest two men were preached on a branch of and old oak tree. One was very skinny and short, the other tall with many scars.

"Are you sure that's her?" the skinny one asked.

"Positive, she has that unnatural pink hair that I've only seen on one other person."

"And tell me again, why we're stalking her from a tree?"

The one with many scares turned around to face his partner.

"Because, I have a bone to pick with the head of the Haruno clan, and what better way than to use his only daughter as bait?"

* * *

**So I'm ending the story here, but I gave it an ending so if I wanted to make a sequal I could. Yay for sasusaku fluff!**


End file.
